Don't Forget
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were best friends since she was born until Shane moved away because of a recording contract. When they meet at Camp Rock again, it's not quite the reunion they expect. Rated K for very mild violence
1. Prologue

Prologue

They sat under their favorite tree in the park. The sky was blue but there were storm clouds lurking on the horizon. This fit the two teenager's moods perfectly. The older one, Shane, was almost 16 and Mitchie had just turned 13. They had known each other since Mitchie was born. Mitchie was also very close with Shane's friends, Nate, who was her age, and Jason, who was 17, but preferred to hang out with Shane.

Shane and his brothers were in a band that had gotten discovered and signed a record contract. They were leaving in a few hours to fly from Boston to LA, where they would live, while Mitchie was stuck back home. Mitchie loved music too but hadn't been given a chance to get discovered.

"I'm gonna miss you," Mitchie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll write and call and email," he said.

"It's never going to be the same, is it?" she asked quietly.

Shane sighed but didn't answer. They both knew the answer. They'd spent their lives seeing each other every day and now Shane was moving 3000 miles away. Mitchie had begged her parents to move too but they said no.

"I want you to have this," she said, pulling a chain out of her pocket. On the chain was her favorite guitar pick. It was light green with a dark green border and a dark green music note in the center.

"Then you should have this," Shane said and pulled out his own pick that was on a chain. His was the same as Mitchie's but was red and black. They put the chains around their necks and Mitchie laid her head back on his shoulder. Shane glanced at his cell phone and sighed.

"I have to go," he said and they both stood up.

"Don't," she begged.

"I'll miss you," he said hugging her tightly before turning and leaving.

* * *

**So this is the new story I'm posting because of my week deadline thing. I don't remember what inspired this story but I started writing it in math class a few weeks ago.**

**Tell me what you think in reviews :D**


	2. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
